Alexandra Black
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: Alexander Green is in Harry Potter's year and a very quiet girl. She has one friend and mainly keeps to herself. In the summer holidays after the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black is killed she finds out she is in fact his daughter better overview inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've done that I'm posting on the internet so please be patient. Oh and I'm in the processing of updating a Merlin, Sherlock and Twilight fanfic and I'm flitting between them, and I'm considering starting a Robin Hood, Doctor Who, Torchwood and Pirates of the Caribbean fanfics so I'm sorry if it takes a while to update this. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other amazing characters; if I did I'd be JK Rowling and writing more of them, I have plenty of ideas. I only own Alex and anyone else you don't recognise and some ideas. **

**I am going to**___**try**_** to stick to the original Half-Blood Prince Storyline. **

**Overview: Alexander Green is in Harry Potter's year and a very quiet girl. She has no friends and keeps to herself. In the summer holidays after her fifth year and after the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black is killed she finds out she is in fact his daughter. Now she must get to know Harry, maybe he can tell her all about her father.**

Hi, I'm Alexandra Green, I have silky black hair that falls down my back in curls, and my eyes are a striking grey. I'm medium height and curvy, and I'm a witch. Not in a bad way, I mean I have magic. I've just finished my fifth year at Hogwarts, but I don't even know why I bother going. My adoptive parents said I had to, that all young witches and wizards who want a good career go there. I have only one friend, Neville Longbottom a fellow sixth year. But he's starting to make other friends, I feel so alone and I'm so bad at meeting new people, so when I'm there I hang round with Neville or just sit in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory or in the library, working or reading or, occasionally, drawing/painting. I was a pretty good artist, or at least I thought I was. The architecture was beautiful, I loved drawing it. My sixteenth birthday is actually the 1st September, the day we have to start Hogwarts. So Sarah, my adoptive mam, always wakes me up at the crack of dawn for a little party and I open my presents then she and Dave, my adoptive dad, take me to platform 9 ¾ and see me off on the train. And there is always a big present in my dormitory, as a surprise. But Sarah and Dave will not listen to me at all this year, because he's back. Dumbledore explained it to us, about his return. And of the innocence of Sirius Black. His name was always spoken with nearly as much fear as Voldemort's, and now we know he wasn't even working for him.

**I love reviewers, so please do review. I'm really sorry it's so short but I wanted you to have a little insight on Alex, well more detail than the overview. And I may post the very first fanfic I did for Harry Potter but make changes to it so if I don't update this often that'll be why, it needs a lot of changes, I started it nearly two years ago and its 62 pages long. **

**Look there's that little button**

**Go on click it and review**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days into the summer holidays I woke up. Bleary eyed I glanced at my clock, it said three. I sighed; I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Slowly I heaved myself out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I switched my lamp on and looked round my room. My Hogwarts trunk was open at the base of my bed, robes half out and books piled up. Other than that the rest of my room was tidy, although my dressing table was crammed with quills, parchment and ink. My room had an eerie pink glow; the light was shining of my wallpaper. I pulled my slipper boots on and quietly headed downstairs. The house was silent, apart from the hum coming from the fridge-freezer. The lights flickered on and I turned the kettle on. It bubbled and boiled while I rummaged through the cupboards for my favourite blue mug. And as usual it was right at the back. I clambered onto the bench and reached for the mug. Then I filled the cup with a little bit of milk, the teabag then the boiling water. I stirred with a spoon then I left the kitchen, turning the light off, and headed into the living room. I grabbed a book from the bookcase and got comfortable on the sofa. I had been reading for four hours when Sarah came down.

"Morning, how long have you been up?" she asked when she saw me.

"About four hours." I replied without taking my eyes off my book. I was halfway through the 543 page book. Another four hours and id be done, maybe even less, I did go back into the kitchen to make breakfast and another mug of tea.

"What have you been reading?" I glanced up from my book.

"Inkheart." I replied

"Again!" Sarah asked. I nodded. "This must be, like, the twentieth time."

"Maybe more." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I loved the book a lot, I also watched the movie. Sarah promised me she would get me the next two books for either my sixteenth birthday or sixteenth Christmas present. I was hoping it would be for my birthday. I decided to save the rest of the story for the train journey; I would have to choose a lot of books to take with me. There was a tapping on the window, I got up and opened it. A tawny owl fluttered in and landed on my chair. It had a bag with daily prophets in, and a small coin pouch. I grabbed the correct amount from the table and took a Daily Prophet. The owl took off through the window and I shut it. Opening the newspaper I retook my seat. Sarah had disappeared into the kitchen, probably to make her own breakfast. Sirius Black's face had taken up most of the front page. Sarah came back in with a plate of toast.

"Sarah listen to this: _The Ministry would like to apologise to Sirius Black's family and friends. We were indeed wrong about the murders and if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew there is a 20,000 Galleons reward if it then leads to his capture._" I looked up at Sarah and she was staring at me with a look of sorrow, like she wanted to tell me something. "What's up?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again, shaking her head. She took a deep breath.

"Alex I have something to tell you." I folded the paper up and looked at her expectantly. She seemed to be lost for how to start. She stared down at the paper, Sirius Black's face was blinking at the ceiling. "It's...it's about Sirius Black."

"Yeah, ermm what about him?" I asked. She took another deep breath.

"He, Sirius I mean, is your father." It had taken a lot for her to tell me that, to be honest, I wish she hadn't.

**Ok that was the second chapter, sorry its not very long. I'm thinking about doing some one shots of Alex's views on event from the other books, please tell me if you would like that. Please please review, I need them. And if your a fan of Merlin, Sherlock or Twilight please check out my other fanfics. **

**Look at that button**

**Press it**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so something I didn't mention before, I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance whenever I want. And when I get angry my hair and eyes begin to turn red. And, well, I could tell I was really angry because Sarah was backing away.

"My father was alive and you never told me!" I screamed at her.

"I...I couldn't." She stuttered, she wasn't used to my angry side and sometimes my magic got in the way...but that was for another time.

"You couldn't, I believed he was dead all these years, and now I'll never have the chance to know him." I screamed one last time and stormed up into my room. I think a few pictures exploded on the stairs but I couldn't care less. As soon as my bedroom door shut I felt calmer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I felt calm enough I looked into the mirror, my eyes had gone back to grey, my hair only had a tint of red in and it was fading.

I flopped down onto my bed. My eyes were stinging, tears threatened to fall. I blinked them away; it was stupid to be upset over a man I never knew. Or was that the reason I was upset, I never got a chance to meet my father and here Sarah was telling me he's been alive all these years, but after he'd died, if that makes sense. I needed someone who knew him, like friends or family, but then again they would be my family too. I rattled my brain for a while; to be honest I didn't want to know my father's side of the family they were into dark magic. Then it hit me, Harry Potter! He was Sirius's godson, he would know about him. But would he even talk to me, I mean he won't recognise me from school. Or would he be told that I was Sirius's daughter from someone else. I wasn't sure. Then again I wasn't sure about anything right now.

I could hear Sarah's voice, she was talking to Dave. I got back up and locked the door, but that wouldn't stop them if they really wanted to talk to me.

"Alex." Dave was standing outside my door. "Look, Sarah made a promise to your mother never to tell you about your father. Even she believed he'd killed those people. She only wanted you to know if we found out he was innocent. Those were her last words." I choked back tears, any talk of my mother and I wanted to cry. New emotions boiled inside me, I felt betrayed by my own mother. But I suppose she had her reasons, I couldn't imagine my life knowing I was Sirius Black's daughter.

"So are you coming out?" he asked. I had moments to decide before I knew he would open the lock and come in. I looked at my fireplace and the pot of Floo powder.

"Look Dave, I just need some time to think." I said, moving towards the fireplace. "But, maybe not here. I need a different atmosphere." I threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and it burst into flames. "Augusta Longbottom's house." I muttered. I heard the lock click and Dave came in. "Bye Dave, I'll be back later." Then I stepped into the flames and whizzed off to see Neville. I needed to tell him.

I fell out of the fire place into an old fashioned dining room. Augusta's dining room. She never minded me coming over to visit; she thought I came from a respectable family. I ran straight out up the stairs and into Neville's room. He was sitting at his desk, his Mimbulus mimbletonia residing in a larger pot. His door was already open so he didn't realise I was there.

"Neville." I whispered as I was slightly out of breath. He practically jumped out of his seat and turned to face me.

"Alex what are you doing here?" he asked. I slumped down onto his bed. He sat beside me and gently placed his arm around my shoulders.

"It's um...I don't know how to tell you." I admitted.

"You know you can tell me anything." I sighed, so I really didn't know how to tell him. I mean I had to tell him Sirius Black was my father. Then I remembered he'd been in the Department of Mysteries when he'd died.

"You...you know when you were in the Department of Mysteries." Neville nodded and I took a deep breath. "Well the man that died, Sirius Black, well...he was...my...father." I said the word father as fast as I could then I turned away. I could feel Neville's eyes on me.

"Oh Alex." Then he wrapped his arms around me, a flood of tears came and I rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat like that. Neville was constantly comforting me, stroking my hair. Finally, I took a deep breath and pulled away, wiping the tears.

"What was he like?" I asked. Neville opened his mouth to say something then shut it again.

"I...he seemed nice. But you should really talk to Harry, he knew him the most, that's the reason we were in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah I thought about that too." I said. "Erm, I'll owl him later on in the holidays; he'll need time to adjust."

"Yeah." Neville agreed. I looked down to see what I was wearing and realised I still had my pj's on. I jumped up off the bed.

"I'd better go change." I told Neville, I gave him one last hug and disappeared back downstairs. I threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, said where I wanted to go, and stepped in the emerald flames. I fell out of my bedroom fire and the flames returned to red. I went into my ensuite bathroom and looked in the mirror dangling above the sink. My eyes were red and my face tear streaked. I switched the shower on and grabbed all my products from the cupboard. I threw my pj's into the wash basket and stepped into the shower. I washed quickly, wrapping myself and my hair into towels. I lounged around a while before changing. I pulled my hairdryer out and set about sorting my wild mess of a hair-do out. Then I sat in front of my mirror, pushing some of the quills and parchment away and but on a little make-up, nothing too noticeable, just to give my face some colour. Then I went down stairs to say sorry to Sarah, it wasn't her fault, she had made a promise to my mam.

Two weeks before the start of term a barn owl came fluttering in my window. It dropped a large square envelope on my bed then fluttered out the window. I opened it carefully and unfolded the piece of parchment inside. It read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass grades: Outstanding (O) Fail grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ALEXANDRA GREEN HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy

E

Care Of Magical Creatures

O

Charms

O

Defence Against The Dark Arts

E

Divination

A

Herbology

O

History of Magic

A

Potions

O

Transfiguration

O

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had nine O.W.L's and five of them were Outstanding. This had made my day. I heard a knock at my door.

"Alex?" Dave called.

"Come in." I said smiling. He opened the door; I had my back to him. "Alex?" he asked. I turned to him the biggest smile plastered on my face. I held up my results, he took them, read them over once.

"Alex, well done, this is excellent! Sarah!" he shouted. Moments later said women came into the room, a basket of washing hovered behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked. Dave handed her my results. "Oh Alex, these are amazing." She said, giving me a big hug.

"Thanks." Came my muffled reply. She let me go. "Now I am officially a N.E.W.T student." I did a joke bow and ushered them out of my room.

"We'll have to frame this." I heard Sarah say.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted through the door. I heard them laugh, I shook my head. I'd go downstairs later and it would be framed. I found my book list and decided to ask if we could go shopping for my new books.

Before I knew it I had gotten everything I had needed for my new year at Hogwarts, I had dropped Divination, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures so I had no books for them. As a treat for getting good O.W.L results they had bought a magical painting set. The paints flashed different colours (if that's what I wanted), the canvass it came with made whatever I draw come alive on it, and the paintbrush changed sizes depending on what I wanted. I absolutely loved it but I wanted to save it for something that would look amazing. When I got home I put them in my art case that could fit in my school trunk. It was then I noticed a piece of parchment that must have fallen out of my Hogwarts letter. I picked it up. It read:

_Dear Miss Alexandra Black _(even the school knew!)

_I am writing to inform you that I have told Mr Harry Potter that Sirius Black had a daughter, and that you are her. He has agreed to get to know you more and tell you all he knows about your father and, if you don't mind, during Christmas if you go to the Burrow Ron Weasley's family and friends will tell you all they know._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class, etc._

I sighed in relief; at least I didn't have to write to him myself. I wouldn't even know what to say. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a reply to Dumbledore:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for telling Harry, I don't know how I could of told him. And I would love to go and meet people who knew my father. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Alexandra __Gre__ Black _

Then I went downstairs to find our family owl. Midnight, our owl, was pure black, her feathers were silky and smooth. She was perched on the sofa as I came into the living room. I put the letter in her beak.

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore." I told her, she flew gracefully out the window and I headed back to my room.

**No ones reviewed this yet! please, please review, i hate not getting them! **

**And i hope you likes this third chapter, hopefully the next will be up soon, please r+r **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chap, hope u enjoy xx**

The last two weeks went by quickly, on the 1st September, my 16th birthday, Sarah and Dave woke me up at 7 o'clock. While I opened my presents in the kitchen Sarah was making a full English breakfast. By the end of the morning I had several new books, a beautiful charm bracelet and more arty stuff. Then at half 8 I went upstairs to get washed and ready. I came back down at quarter to nine with my trunk packed, including all my new books and some old ones. Dave packed the car up and we left for the hour and a half car journey to Kings Cross station. We arrived at twenty to eleven and Dave helped me through to the barrier. We went through first, closely followed by Sarah. She was telling me she would miss me and to behave and to write.

"Alex!" I heard Neville shout my name.

"Hey Neville, how've you been?" I said as he came over.

"I've been good and listen if you want we can go find Harry and you can talk to him."

"Yeah ok, bye Sarah, Dave." I said giving them a final hug before getting on the train with my trunk. We bumped into one of Neville's other friends, Luna. She seemed nice enough when Neville introduced me but she stared into the distance a lot. As we walked up the train I saw Harry surrounded by a group of girls.

"Better get him out of this." Neville whispered to me. "Hi, Harry."

"Neville!" Harry said with relief.

"Hello Harry." Luna said from behind me. I was standing directly behind Neville he probably couldn't see me.

"Luna hi, how are you?" he asked.

"Very well thank you."

"The Quibbler still going strong then?" he asked, Dave had been subscribing to it long before Harry's interview.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up." She replied happily.

"Let's find seats." And that's when he noticed me. He looked at Neville then back to me.

"Oh," Neville said, "this is Alex, she's the one Dumbledore told you about." Neville whispered the last part. Then suddenly as we moved up the train: "They're even staring at us, because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too." Harry replied. Neville helped me lift our trunks into the luggage rack. "Our little adventure was all over the Daily Prophet."

"Yes I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity" Neville said.

"But she was really happy, wasn't she?" I interjected.

"Yeah really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!" Neville pulled his new wand out, cherry and unicorn hair, which he told Harry proudly. Then he dived under the seats after his toad Trevor.

"So Alex," Harry looked as uncomfortable as I felt. "Erm, what year you in?" he asked.

"6th, same as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor too. But I normally keep to myself; I'm only really friends with Neville."

"Oh, well you can be friends with us." Harry said indicating to himself and Luna.

"I'd like that." I said smiling at Luna who had wearing some weird glasses that I realised were the free Spectrespecs that came with the latest edition of the Quibbler. "You get the Quibbler I see."

"Yes, my fathers the editor."

"Really! Dave, my adoptive dad, subscribed to it ages ago. I think he gave me the free Spectrespecs. I can't remember."

"It's nice to know we have long-term subscribers. Nobody seemed interested before Harry gave his interview. Oh and Harry are we still doing the DA meetings?"

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge is there?"

"I like the DA, I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too. It was like having friends." Luna replied.

"How come you never came to them Alex?" Harry asked.

"I'm not good at making friends; I would've felt out of place. Even though I hated Umbridge." Suddenly a girl opened the compartment door.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them." She looked at Neville and Luna with a kind of disgust.

"They're friends of mine"

"Oh. Oh, ok." Harry then reassured Luna and Neville they were cools friends.

"Harry?"

"Yeah." He said turning to face me.

"About Sirius, what was he like?" I asked.

"He was like a father and a best friend to me. But listen when we get to school I'll tell you everything I know."

"Yeah sure." I pulled Inkheart out of my trunk and put my feet up to read, I felt a little uncomfortable talking to Harry and Luna. After a while of reading the compartment door opened. Hermione and Ron came in.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving." Ron declared sitting beside Harry. I brought my feet in more. "Hi Neville, hi Luna." Ron looked at me puzzled.

"Hi Alex." Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Ron looked at Hermione for an answer. "Alex is in our year and a roommate."

"Oh how come I've never seen you?"

"I keep to myself mainly." I said, moving to sit beside Neville and the window.

"Oh anyway. Harry guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty; he's just in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed." I sat opened mouthed at Ron, he was so rude! I looked to Hermione who mouthed 'He's like that.' Then she shrugged. I decided to listen in.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"The usual (Ron made a rude two fingered salute). Not like him though, is it? Well _that _is (He made the hand gesture again). But why isn't he out there bullying first-years?"

"Dunno."

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad." Hermione suggested. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"I don't think so I think he's..." Harry was interrupted by a third-year girl.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter." She looked at Harry and turned scarlet. She handed the two scrolls then disappeared back through the door. Neville unrolled his and I read it over his shoulder.

'_Neville,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn.'_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher. Well I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?

"But what does he want me for?" Neville asked as they left the compartment, leaving me with only one person I actually knew.

"So Alex what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Did Harry not tell you?" Hermione shook her head and Ron suddenly looked interested. "Well you know his godfather, Sirius Black."

"Yeah what about him?" Ron asked.

"He is...was my dad."

"What...but...he never told us!" Ron said.

"I don't think he knew, I don't know if my mam ever told him. And he's been in jail most of my life."

"So you're gonna talk to Harry about him?" Hermione asked. I nodded. The train journey seemed to last forever and finally we made it to the Great Hall. I was so happy to be back. I paid no attention, my mind was on the warm comfy bed upstairs. Once Dumbledores speech ended I went with the flow and soon ended up in my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

**Hope u enjoyed that, plz r + r xxx**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
